Toys and Teasing
by Sweetpea733
Summary: Jace is sleeping over, and Clary pulls him into her room. She got a bag of things from Isabelle and Magnus.


Clary had pulled Jace into her room, and locked the door. At that moment, Jace pinned her to the wall and began to kissing the back of her neck, her back pressed to his chest.

There clothes were off faster than Magnus could have taken their clothes off with a snap. Clary had Jace bent over, hands locked on the foot board of her bed. She giggled as she came up behind him, and grabbed hold of his throbbing dick. He let out a moan before she even moved up or down on him. As she began to move though, he moaned louder. She slowly moved her other hand to his entrance.

She stopped, then slowly pushed in. He cried out, she stopped instantly. He looked back at her with a look of pleasure-pain. She slowly kissed his back, willing him to calm down. He was so tight! Was this what it was like for him when he first entered her?

She continued to push, and heard his whimpers of the pleasure he now began feeling. She added another finger, then stopped, and waited for him to say we was okay with the pain. Once he nodded, she pushed in again, then back out in a slow, but rhythmic pattern.

When he was finally moaning with pure pleasure, she added another finger. He screamed with that, and she stopped till he was able to adjust. Once he was okay with it, he nodded, and she slowly pumped in a few times then sped up, hitting his prostate, and earning the most amazing moans she had ever gotten from him. At the same time, she pumped his dick in her hands.

She felt his stomach clench, signaling that he was about to cum. She stopped, and he looked back at her, a bit dazed, and confusion in his eyes. "Get in bed." She whispered to him. He got in instantly hoping he knew why she asked him.

He didn't.

She pulled out a bag that both Isabelle and Magnus gave her. They put just about everything they could possibly think of. She blindfolded him "Clary...?"

"Shh, I'm gonna make you cum like you never have before." She whispered in his ear in a sweet, seductive voice.

She pulled out one of Magnus' colorful scarves that was in the bag, and tied his as up on the head board. "Clary!" He screamed "You can't tie me up!"

"I told you to be quiet. If you don't, I'll bring everyone in here to see you like this." She put a cock ring on him while running her fingers over his chest, making him shutter under her fingers. She then pulled out a dildo. She mentally giggled at what she was about to do. And he couldn't see any of it. She got in the bed with him, and slowly lifted his hips slightly. She inserted the toy, and he screamed. "_What the fuck is that!?_"

"Shh, love. If you tense it'll just hurt more. Calm down." With her making soothing little circles on his chest, he finally calmed down. She pushed the toy in all the way, and all the way back out. He moaned. _Hopefully this does turn him gay. _She thought. He _was_ getting off quiet nicely. _He might go after Alec and then Magnus would blow him up, and all of us would need to scrap him off the walls._ She giggled at the thought.

She pushed the toy in farther, earning a violent moan. She then got off the bed and rummaged through the bag. She had gotten a camera from Magnus, and figured why not take some pictures of what was happening to look at later. She took it out, and a flash went off. "Clary... What are you doing?"

"Taking pictures." She giggled.

"You can't take nudes of me! Especially not with a plastic toy up my ass!" He struggled for a few seconds the pulled out of the ties she put him in. She yelped as he pounced on her. He was still blindfolded, but then he ripped it off.

He had her pinned to the floor, the camera had slid across the room. He got it and looked at the pictures. "Damn, I look good, even with a green dick hanging out of my ass." The dildo was now laying the bed. Clary got up, and started to run at him, and he took pictures as she ran, breasts jumping with every shot. He was gonna need to keep these photos.

She tackled him, bringing him down, and pulled out a condom at the same time. She slowly slid it on, gaining yet another moan, and his hips bucking up into her hands. She then slid on him, moaning as he went all the way in. Once she had taken him all in, and stayed for a moment to get used to the feeling, then she continued to ride on him, their moans and groans clashing in the air.

She squished around him and then fell to his side. "Clary, I still haven't came."

"I know. I still have to cock ring on you. That's why."

"Then take it off!"

"No, I'm having some more fun with you first." She got on top of him again, and came a few more times till she began to get sore. She finally took the ring off, and he swelled so much almost instantly. She put another condom on him, just in case the other one was worn.

It has been two hours.

He pulled her under him. And put his back into fucking her. He was so close to cumming in just a few thrusts.

"Jace! I'm cumming!" Clary screamed, and at the same time he moaned her name like he had never done before. He came so hard he doubted he could come again for months. He fell on top of her and she enjoyed his weight. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Jace had enough energy to pull out.

They crawled into bed, and wrapped themselves around each other. "I love you Clary."

"I love you too, Jace."

They fell asleep seconds later without another word.


End file.
